Greasy
by Naivette
Summary: SK; — Who knew that greasy food could be so good for your heart?


_Greasy_

A Kaiora story about friendship, stubbornness, and the act of finally giving in to your best friend's antics.

* * *

Her periwinkle eyes were locked onto her best friends, both disgusted and envious of the way they stuffed their faces. Their cheeseburgers were covered in every sort of condiment she could think of, the mustard and ketchup dripping off the edges of the meat. The two's calloused fingers were covered in grease and salt from their fries, and she gazed on with envy of how they didn't have to worry about the amount of carbohydrates and calories they were taking in.

Oh, how being a boy was _so_ much more beneficial.

"Kai?" A gloved hand was waved in front of her face, and she noticed the grease smudged on the boy's fingertips. She blinked, her gaze shifting to his face.

"Yes?"

His blue eyes held curiosity. "Aren't you going to eat your food?" he asked, pointing toward her plate of greens. She instantly frowned, but immediately covered it up with a small smile, nodding. She picked up her fork and pierced the lettuce, bringing it to her pale lips. She could taste the smallest bit of dressing, which unfortunately wasn't enough to satisfy her.

_But you're doing this to stay this size_, she kept telling herself. _Staying thin is all that matters now._

Her friend Selphie had been stuck on a diet for years now. Unfortunately, Kairi had to deal with all of the whining and complaining coming from her friend at the beginning of it. The redhead had tried to tell her to eat what she wanted while she could, but the stubborn brunette wouldn't listen. Thankfully Selphie's whining had lessened, but only about that topic. The guys were lucky they didn't have to hear it, especially Tidus. Kairi was sure he would have complained about his ears bleeding by the first hour of it.

But Kairi watched as her classmates had changed over the years at her private school. The boys had grown, some bigger in stomachs while others acquired more muscle mass. But the girls, ones less athletic, had developed more immensely than the rest. Though she thought it wrong of her fellow students to make fun of them, Kairi didn't want to become one of them.

"Hello-o? Anybody in there?"

Kairi blinked at the snapping of fingers, her eyebrows furrowing as she pushed Sora's hand away. An aggravated expression covered her features. She looked from him to the silver-haired boy across from her, only to see that he too was staring at her.

"What, guys?" she asked, gaze darting from one to the other. Riku gave her a look.

"You've barely touched your food," he said, wonder evident in his tone. "I know you may not like this whole 'diet' thing, but at least on other days you actually _eat_."

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "Sorry that I can't burn fat as fast as you can."

Riku's lips parted, one of his eyebrow's lifting as he glanced at Sora. "Did I say anything about that?"

"Don't get me into this," Sora insisted, waving his hands in front of him. Kairi let her eyes land on him for a second before going back down to her salad. Typical Sora—always dodging conflict. Sometimes, like this, she admired that about him. He knew not to get on her bad side…most of the time.

Riku, on the other hand, always challenged her.

Said boy rolled his aquamarine orbs at Sora's reply, staring across the table at Kairi again. She brought the fork full of leaves to her mouth, meeting his gaze with equal scorn.

"Ever since Selphie talked you into dieting you've been more…irritated around us," he said, arms crossed against the table, keeping him upright.

"No, I haven't," she objected, eyes falling to her plate of salad as she stuck her fork into it.

"Yes, you have. I'm telling you, Kairi—_you don't need to diet_."

Kairi let her fork drop onto the plate. "Seriously, Riku, stop lying to me. Of course you say that now, but you don't understand the pressures of staying thin these days, especially if you're a girl. Like _me_."

"I can't say I do, no. Mostly because I'm not a girl."

"Well I'd _hope_ not."

"Shut up, Sora."

Kairi motioned toward the silver-haired teen. "See? You're _not_ a girl—you're a _guy_, which means you can work off all those calories you just took in within two hours' time!" She then motioned to herself. "We ladies, on the other hand, have to work our asses off for two weeks."

"Now you're just being dramatic," Riku said. "I'm sure that as long as you eat well and exercise regularly you'll be fine."

"Exactly!" Kairi cried. "That's _exactly_ why I'm dieting."

Riku brought a hand to his face and sighed, now silent. Sora had been quiet almost this whole time, and when Kairi glanced in his direction, he was rubbing the back of his head and staring at the table. It was obvious to her that he didn't want to get in the middle of this.

Kairi exhaled heavily and returned to eating her salad, poking her fork into the lettuce and then jabbing a piece of fruit for extra flavor. There was no conversation for the next few minutes, and by that time she had finished her unsatisfying meal. She got up from her seat and took her trash to the garbage cans in the food court. Once finished she joined her friends once more, only to hear them discussing their scrimmage later on this evening. She swore she was never going to see those two put those toy swords down.

After a few moments the trio decided they were through shopping for the day, mostly because Kairi wasn't in the mood anymore and she was the only one who _wanted_ to shop. Riku split from them once they left the food court to go see what Wakka and Tidus were up to at the arcade. Sora, however, strolled along with the redhead as she left the mall and headed for home.

"He's right you know," the brunet confessed after many minutes of silence. They were almost out of town. "You really shouldn't worry about your weight."

"Like I said, it's a lot harder to ignore than you think," Kairi said, continuing forward.

Sora was quiet for another moment before he glanced at her, and she returned his gaze in curiosity. After a second he finally found his voice. "I…I can see that it's been getting you down lately. It kinda…bothers me, to be honest."

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed. "Why's that?"

He shrugged. "I dunno… I guess it's because you're not really yourself anymore." His cobalt blue eyes met her periwinkle, and she noticed the sadness in his them, which immediately caused hers to soften. "Not to insult you or Selphie or anything, but it feels like you're becoming more and more like her every day. You just… You're too concerned about how you look and not how you actually _feel_."

Kairi bit her lip, her eyes focusing on the path they continued to follow. She had never heard Sora confess his feelings about her decision before. It hurt her to know that she was making him upset with it. But what surprised her was how nobody else had really gotten to her the way he had just now, the boy making a valid point.

"Don't get me wrong!" Sora insisted immediately. "I mean, you look great and, uh, everything…" Kairi noticed his cheeks begin to flush as he scratched the back of his head, his gaze turning away from hers for a brief moment. She smiled weakly.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me, Sora."

The boy nodded with a smile that always made her feel warm inside, both of them continuing along their path. "Hey, look there!" Sora cried, pointing ahead. Kairi followed his gaze, a little surprised and confused.

"What?"

"Fast food place," Sora said with a grin, giving her a look. Kairi instantly shook her head, eyes wide.

"No, no, Sora. I can't. Strict diet, remember?" One dainty finger pointed to her face while Sora just gazed at her with a knowing look in his eye.

"C'mon. I know you want some."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. I can sense it. Your stomach is just _grumbling_ from the thought, and you're practically drooling at the idea of a hamburger, aren't you Kairi?"

"You're wrong," she tried, her voice heavy in disagreement.

Sora shook his head. "Nope. You know I'm right, Kai. Why else would you not even _look_ at the building?"

Kairi squeezed her eyes shut. Damn, he'd caught her.

"So what, huh?" she said, stopping in her tracks. He halted just a few steps in front of her. "So what if I'm just trying to keep to my goal? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Sora agreed with a small shake of his head. "But that doesn't mean you can't cheat."

"Sora. Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said walking forward again and turning in the direction of the restaurant.

"But Selphie will kill me!"

"Not if she doesn't find out!" Sora cried over his shoulder, already halfway across the street. Kairi grumbled to herself, her hands forming light fists as she fought with her conscience. What was she to do? If she took one bite of that greasy meat, she would lose the will to never do it again. But her mouth was salivating at just the thought, and smell.

Kairi sighed and looked both ways before running across the street to catch up with Sora, not proud of herself for giving in but happy, nonetheless. Her approaching footsteps must have caught Sora's attention, because he turned around and started to walk backwards as she slowed down.

"Oh, the princess has finally left her stubborn throne?" he teased lightly, smirking at her.

"You're lucky I even caved," she quipped, walking at his pace.

He chuckled. "Sheesh, Kairi. Take it easy. I was just joking." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he didn't trip over or run into something. "Besides, why not break the cycle at least once? You've been on that diet for what, four weeks?"

"Yeah, and now I'm about to lose all my determination to stick to it."

"You already have," Sora said with a smirk. Kairi rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, but then she noticed that they weren't going to the entrance.

"Wait a second. Sora, where are you going?" she asked, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows rising.

Sora looked at her, smiling. "The drive-thru, of course," he told her, turning to face forward again.

Kairi blinked in confusion, making sure she heard him correctly. Once it actually sank in she took a few quick steps to walk beside him. "The drive-thru? Isn't that kind of, you know, impossible without a car?"

"Psh. I beg to differ. Me and the guys do this all the time," the boy admitted, rounding the small turn to see the menu. Kairi followed suit, not sure what exactly she was to do or what Sora was _intending_ to do. He stopped in front of the speaker and looked to her. "Okay, jump with me on three."

Kairi's eyes grew. "What?"

"On my count, jump right here," he said, pointing to the concrete with his foot. "We'll make the bell chime inside the restaurant."

"Couldn't we just go inside?"

"Nah. That's not near as much fun," Sora said with a shake of his head. He saw Kairi's expression and chuckled in amusement. "Okay, on three. One, two, three!" Kairi joined him, jumping down on the pavement beneath her feet. Nothing happened for a moment, but to her surprise, a voice actually came through the speaker.

"_Welcome to Greasy Cuisine_. _May I take your order?_"

Sora turned to Kairi, a triumphant smile on his lips. "What would you like?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, I know!" Sora turned and spoke into the speaker, reading off the menu. "I need a burger with no onions, a large fry, and two medium shakes—one chocolate and one strawberry, please."

"_Is that all for you?_"

"Yup!"

"_That'll be $5.29. Please pull around._"

Sora turned to Kairi, a proud smile on his face as he began to walk around to the window. Kairi followed him, unknowing of what she should do. "Can't we, um, get in trouble for this?" she asked, pressing her lips together.

"Nope," Sora said, shaking his head. "Didn't you notice the bored tone in the receiver? Leon's working—he won't get mad."

Kairi bit her lip, unsure of this. Sora seemed to be pretty confident, though. "If you insist…"

The two approached the only window of the drive-thru, and Kairi noticed that it was easy to actually reach when you weren't in a vehicle. The window pushed open and, just as Sora said, a man with long brown hair looked at them.

"Ah, Sora," he said, his voice without emotion. "What a surprise to see you here."

Kairi noticed the sarcasm heavily evident in his tone, but Sora didn't seem to mind.

"'Sup, Leon. How's work?"

"A freakin' drag," he replied. "I get out of here in an hour, and not even that seems good enough."

Sora laughed. "Hang in there. At least you're getting paid."

"Right," Leon agreed with small nod. "That'll be $5.29, kid." Sora handed him the money, but told Leon he didn't want the change. _What am I gonna do with 71 cents?_ he'd said. Leon didn't argue and just gave him the bag of food, and handed the shakes off to Kairi. "Have a nice day, guys."

"You too," Kairi chimed, while Sora nodded with a smile. She followed him away from the window and back onto the sidewalk, glancing over her shoulder at the small fast food restaurant. "How exactly did that even start?"

Sora shrugged, digging through the bag. "Tidus and I were bored." Kairi laughed, and Sora pulled out the burger, handing it to her. "Here ya go." Kairi hesitated, not sure she should take the sandwich. "What, Kai? It's not gonna bite."

"Yeah, but biting into _it_ will do some damage," she replied, snatching it from his grasp.

"Jeez," Sora said, rolling his azure orbs. "What is one sandwich and a few fries gonna do? Put actual meat on your bones? Wow, sorry I said anything. Even _mentioning_ it is bad for your health."

Kairi whacked him on the shoulder. "Quiet, you. Can we just stop at the park so I can eat?"

Sora obliged and Kairi found herself sitting in the grass under a tree, chewing on her burger. The taste of the juicy meat left goosebumps on her skin, the girl having missed the flavor. Sora sipped at his strawberry shake in silence, watching her chow down. Kairi already knew she was in for an "I told you so" when she was finished.

Halfway through her burger, she picked up a few fries, stuffing them in her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sora gazing at her, and she met it without hesitance. "What?" she asked, mouth full.

Sora shook his head, an amused expression against his features. "You surprise me sometimes."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because you actually gave in quite easily," he told her. Kairi stopped slurping her chocolate shake at the words, giving him a look. "I thought you would put up more of a fight. You've been so insistent on this whole dieting thing."

"So?" she challenged.

"So nothing," Sora said. "I just thought you'd be stronger than that."

"So you're saying I'm weak?"

Sora smirked. "As frail as a doll."

Kairi glared at him, not believing that he was saying this. She knew he was just trying to push her buttons; he'd been doing that for the past hour. But for some reason, the comment got to her. Kairi put her shake down beside her, and watched as Sora just stared at her, one of his brown eyebrows raised.

"As frail…as a _doll_?" she repeated slowly.

Sora shrugged. "Maybe even weaker."

Kairi's fuse had finally gone out for the day. She leaped forward, tackling Sora to the ground as the boy let out a surprised cry. She pinned his arms down, her red hair falling beside her face as she looked down on him. Sora gazed up at her with wide eyes, obviously not expecting the action.

"Mind repeating that for me?" Kairi asked, lifting her eyebrows. Sora only rolled his eyes.

"You know, I have to give you props," he started. "You did catch me off guard. _But_, now that I think about it, it was pretty predictable of you."

Kairi frowned. "What does that mean?"

Sora shrugged under her hold. "Maybe that your capability of giving in met my expectations, and that your actions are pretty easy to see coming."

"Typical of you to say that," Kairi told the boy. "You know what? You're probably just saying that to—"

The next thing she knew, her back was pressed against the cool grass. Kairi opened her eyes to see that now Sora was the one pinning her wrists down, his blue eyes the only color she could see other than the silvery glint from the stars above them.

"Was that _typical_ of me?" Sora pressed, smirking down at her. Kairi noticed that his face was within pretty close proximity, and she swallowed. However, she recovered by bringing her lips into a smirk as well.

"You know what? It actually is."

Sora chuckled, peering at her. His spikes tickled her forehead. "You _would_ say something like that, Kairi. Maybe _you're_ the typical one here, and you're just mistaking it to be me."

Kairi laughed once. "Yeah, I bet," she replied, the girl sensing that Sora heard the sarcasm dripping from her tone. By the look on his face, she could tell that he did. But that slipped her mind when she recognized how _blue_ his eyes were out here, in the night. They were like…a guiding light, bringing her closer and closer to home.

"What?" Sora asked then, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in wonder.

Kairi smiled to herself slightly, shaking her head. "Nothing… Never mind."

Sora looked at her for another moment before he agreed. "Okay."

The girl peered around his form a little, seeing her food still sitting out. "Um, Sora?" she started, looking back up at him. "Do you think I can, uh, finish my food? I _have_ been pretty much starving for the past few weeks."

Sora smiled sweetly at one of her own, nodding with a sincere look in his eyes. "Sure." He let go of her wrists and backed up off of her, finally letting her sit up. Kairi crawled back over to the tree trunk, leaning against it as she picked up her burger.

"You know what this means, right?" Sora asked a few seconds later, looking ahead at the empty park.

"What?" Kairi turned her head to look at him, chewing on the meat.

Sora finally met her gaze and smiled. "I get to brag to Riku that I finally got you to eat junk food." Kairi whacked his shoulder, earning a few cute chuckles out of the boy.

Needless to say, she was happy she took in some grease today. Maybe not all of it was bad for her.

* * *

_What can I say? I love this couple, and this oneshot had been on my mind for the LONGEST time. It feels good to finally give in and write it out. It was very much fun having the two tease each other, but that only helps to enhance their cuteness together. :D_

_Read and review as you please._


End file.
